Charactors
Main Characters Perple Cat Tenebris Perple Cat is a survivor of the infection. He/She is a cat. Normally refered to as "Perple", Perple Cat is currently trying to find his/her owner in the latest roleplay, Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. Perple Cat is played by Perple Cat. Perple was originally going to be an enemy. In the story, Perple worked with Mike, Ryan, and Connor in the TTMF (Teletubby Military Force). (Side note, he now has a robot eye. He lost it in a fight. Oh and a bunch of scars and a black eye.) Michael (Mike) Jarvis Mike is a survivor of the infection. He is a teletubby. Mike worked with Perple, Ryan, and Connor in the TTMF. He is Perple's Best Friend. Mike is played by It's ya boi Shadow. Mike has a son named Jordan. He is currently exploring with Perple and friends in the latest roleplay, Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. (Ok, side note, he acually turned on Perple for like 2 chapters of Blue Sky. Friendship is still there. fanart pls, i already bleached my eyes 10 times) Ryan Davis Ryan is a survivor of the infection. He is a teletubby. Ryan worked with Perple, Mike, and Connor in the TTMF. He has a son named Pat. Ryan lost his right arm in the Secret Center, he currently has a robot arm. Ryan is currently helping Perple e find out the truth about his owner in an old roleplay, Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. Pat Davis Pat is a survivor of the infection. He is a teletubby, and Ryan's son. There is not much known about Pat, apart from him almost killing Perple, and Mike in the latest roleplay, Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. Connor Williams Connor is a "possesed soul". He was a teletubby. Connor worked in the TTMF with Perple, Mike, and Ryan. He is a psychopath and has a lust for blood and he loves killing people. He is currently roaming around in the Training Maze in the latest roleplay. Shade Lighter Shade is a survivor of the infection. He is a teletubby. He worked at the Satalite Station before W as a doctor. His current whereabouts are currently unknown. It is beleved that he is traveling over to the Mountains at this moment. He has never been revealed until Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. Ron Ron is a survivor of the infection. He is a teletubby. He worked at the Satalite Station with Shade. He is currently on his own aventure to find the truth about how the event happened in the roleplay Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. Evil Characters/Alter Egos Darker Cat Teynes Darker Cat is the evil alter ego of Perple Cat. It is an entity in the form of a cat. Darker Cat has never been revealed until Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. It is normally refered to as "Dark". It has been revealed in SlendyTUBBIES 5, in the Perple Ending aka the Brutal Ending. "Michael Jarvis" "Micheal Jarvis" (aka Evil Mike) is an alter ego of Mike. It is an entity in the form of a teletubby. He has been revealed in the roleplay SlendyTUBBIES 5 in the "Mike Ending" aka the Brutal Ending 2. Insane Ryan/Distorted Ryan Insane Ryan is like the other evil alter egos, as he is an entity in the form of the real Ryan. He has never been revealed yet, but will be revealed in the roleplay, Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. There is not much information about Insane Ryan. Another variation of Insane Ryan is present. Its name is Distorted Ryan. Distorted Ryan only appears in dark red puddles of blood, and will only attack if you look at him for too long, attack him, or run. He will appear in the two new roleplays, Blue Sky: A Slendytubbies Story, And the SlendyTUBBIES: Pals series. Connor Williams (Possesed) Connor in his evil form is his possesed form. He is a teletubby. He is an "undead psychopath". He will be revealed in the roleplay, Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. "Shade Lighter" "Shade" is a "possesed soul". It is an entity in the form of a light blue teletubby. He is Shade's evil alter-ego. He will be introduced in Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story. Virus Virus is an unknown entity in the form of a black tubby, with a bloddy mouth, and a screen showing a static image. He is currently the "king" of all evil alter-egos. He appears is in Chapter 5 of Blue Sky: A SlendyTUBBIES Story, where he posseses Perple Cat Tenebris, and in one of the old Pals Games, where he attacks Classic Ryan. Distortion Distortion is the main villain of the SlendyTUBBIES Series, introduced in Project Custard. He is "a half of every Evil Alter". We shall learn more about this person in the future. Category:Main Pages Category:Characters